Wise girl's thoughts
by missawesome-demigodish
Summary: Ever wondered what went through Annabeth's mind in all those Percabeth moments? When Percy saved her from the Sirens or when Percy was offered Immortality. What about the Tunnel of Love? What were Annabeth's thoughts then? It's all right here. Everything will be random but all will be Percabeth moments throughout the series.
1. SOM

**Wise girl's thoughts**

_Sea of Monsters: The Sirens_

At the distance, I could make out an island, but it was kind of hard to see through the mist that it looked more like a black spot in the middle of the ocean.

At the sight of the island, I realized that it was the land of the sirens, a bunch of flesh-eating monsters that lured their victims with endearing voices. I knew that the sirens would show you the things you truly desire, and it makes you wiser. This was a chance of a life time, to know things about me that I had not even thought about before and I wasn't going to pass up this opportunity.

I ran below decks, to where Percy was sleeping. I expected to find the son of Poseidon sprawled in a very uncomfortable position with a bit of drool coming from his mouth. Instead, he was lying on a hammock shaking his head violently and muttering a few words.

The look on his face was cute. His eyebrows were all scrunched up and I knew that he only did that when he was worried for someone else's well being.

I stared at him for a couple of seconds before shaking him when he started muttering in Greek. His eyes shot open as he screamed. "Ah!"

I wanted to comfort him, about his dreams, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. "Percy, you were having a nightmare" I told him instead. "You need to get up"

He asked me about it while rubbing his eyes, not even bothering to fix his hair. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Land." I told him. "We're approaching the land of the sirens." He nodded as if he understood and stood up, stretching his arms. I followed him closely as we descended to the main deck.

...

"I want you to do me a favor" I said, as he looked from the dark island to meet me in the eye. "The sirens...we'll be in the range of their singing soon." He seemed to process what I was saying, looking back at all the things I told him about Greek monsters. I suppressed a smile when he replied. I guess he does listen to me after all.

"No problem." He told me. "We can just stop our ears. There's a big tub of cable wax below deck-" That would have worked if I didn't want to hear them.

''I want to hear them" I blurted. He blinked.

Most people would have probably told me I was crazy, or had started laughing their heads off but not him. He asked me why before judging me. That's one of the things I love about him, he was caring and he would always understand the decision of the ones he loved, even if it was a bit crazy or whatnot.

"Why?" He asked.

I told him how the sirens would help you realize what you truly desire. That it would make you wiser.

He stared at me before he smiled as I told him my plan. He seemed to hesitate but did it never less. A as soon as the island came to view he ordered the ropes to tie me to the foremast.

"Don't untie me" I told him, "no matter what happens or how much I plead. I'll want to go straight over the edge and drown myself."

"Are you trying to tempt me" he joked. I love the fact that even in these kind of situations, he can be quite goofy.

"Ha-ha"

He promised he'd keep me secure. I almost choked as he said it since it was so similar to the way Luke told me he would keep me safe, but I knew I could trust Percy. After our first quest, I thought he was either going to die or change, but he didn't do any of those and I thought that I could finally trust someone who wouldn't stab me in the back.

He then took the wax and kneaded them into earplugs. I nodded at him, letting him know that earplugs were so in right now. He made a face and turned his back to me.

I stood there waiting for the sirens when I heard a soft humming sound. I knew it was from the sirens so I didn't do anything but listen.

After a few moments, as Percy turned to look at me, I heard someone shout my name. Someone too familiar.

I widen my eyes as I recognize the voice. I couldn't think, I just knew I had to get out of here. I looked at Percy and shouted his name.

He looked miserable, looking at me struggle like that, _so why won't he let me go_. The voice shouted again and I sobbed. It was Luke. The voice was kind and calm, the way it was before everything got messed up.

Percy looked away for a few moments before looking at me again. I struggled against the ropes as he watched me. I thought he was my _friend_. I can't believe he was doing this to me.

He looked away again, to glare at something . I tried to think, I am a daughter of Athena anyway. Come on...

If my so called friend won't help me, I'll have to find away to free myself. Maybe I could...cut the ropes, my dagger! I struggled as I slid one arm to get a hold of my dagger. When I finally got it, I used it to cut the ropes and prayed to every god and goddess I knew that Percy wouldn't look.

When I was finally free, I jumped overboard, where I could hear the sound was coming from. I hit the water and I was in a different place.

I was at Manhattan, but it was more beautiful than ever and l knew I designed it all. At the distance, three people were laughing and enjoying a picnic. I felt myself running towards them.

It was my mom, my real mom, Athena holding hands with my dad and there was also Luke.

The old Luke.

He had no scar and he was smiling so wide as he patted a place on the blanket next to him, inviting me over. _Annabeth!_

Then I was back at the water. Something or someone was pulling me back, and I kicked and struggled to get back at that perfect picnic. I looked back to my captor and saw no other than Percy Jackson. I can't believe he was pulling me back. Doesn't he want me to be happy?

I felt my feet connect with something but the traitor held on. I went under the water and I forgot what I was doing but when I surfaced again I remembered I was supposed to be at a perfect picnic. I struggled again.

Percy grabbed me by the waist and we went under. Bubbles rose and I was holding a breath I couldn't hold for long.

Suddenly, there was air. I looked around and saw that Percy and I had our own personal water bubble. I looked at him before I gasped and coughed and all that. I forced myself to look at his sea green eyes and I saw concern swirling in with the blue and green of his eyes.

I can't believe I thought he was a traitor, and now he had jumped of the ship just to save me. I felt myself sobbing and Percy didn't say anything, he just held me. I ignored the butterflies on my stomach.

"I'll get us back to the ship" I heard him say. "It's okay. Just hang on"

I nodded at him. I still can't get over the fact the he would do that for me even when he knew it was dangerous.

"Thanks...I-" I knew he couldn't hear me, so I let my feeling out this time.

"I love you."


	2. TLT

**Wise girl's thoughts**

_The lightning thief: KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT  
_

"You're not lame" I insisted. "You've got more courage than any satyr I've ever met. Name one other who would dare go to the Underworld. I bet Percy is really glad you're here right now." I looked over at the son of Poseidon and gave him a kick on the shin without warning.

"Yeah" He answered, glaring at me, it took me all my strength to not laugh.

"It's not luck that you found Thalia and me, Grover. You've got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the one who finds Pan." I inwardly smiled. Percy might be the most stubborn and oblivious person I've met but he's also the goofiest, the most loyal and the sweetest.

I heard I sigh and I knew right there that Grover was already asleep, don't ask me how I know, I just do. It took Percy a few minutes to realize he was sleeping too.

"How does he do that?" He asked in bewilderment. "I don't know"

"But that was really a nice thing you told him." I told him, giving him a smile.

"I meant it" Yeah, I know that, that's why I like you Seaweed Brain.

I blinked. No, not like _like_. I just meant it like a friend-ly kind of way, you know...

As the time went by, I thought of the reasons I would and should never like Percy. I didn't notice I was rubbing my necklace until Percy mentioned it.

"That pine-tree bead," He said. "Is that from your first year?"

I looked. I didn't know he was that observant. "Yeah," I replied.

"Every August, the counselors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that year's beads. I've got Thalia's pine tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress—now that was a weird summer..."

"And the college ring is your father's?" I stiffen at his question and I gave him a hard glare but he didn't flinch like people normally do. "That's none of your—" I stopped, what was there to hide? That I had a father that didn't really love me? Honestly, I don't care anymore. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"You don't have to tell me." I stared at him and I realize there was no reason for me not to like him...as a friendish way.

"No ... it's okay." I took a shaky breath. "My dad sent it to me folded up in a letter, two summers ago. The ring was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He wouldn't have gotten through his doctoral program at Harvard without her... That's a long story. Anyway, he said he wanted me to have it. He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me. He wanted me to come home and live with him."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah, well... the problem was, I believed him. I tried to go home for that school year, but my stepmom was the same as ever. She didn't want her kids put in danger by living with a freak. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. I didn't even make it through winter break. I called Chiron and came right back to Camp Half-Blood." I expected him to be laughing or maybe even trying to hide his laughter for my sake but I saw him staring at me solemnly.

Gods, I've got to give this kid more credit.

"You think you'll ever try living with your dad again?" I looked at the animals, everywhere but Percy. "Please. I'm not into self-inflicted pain."

"You shouldn't give up," I heard him say. "You should write him a letter or something." Why would he even suggest that? Didn't I just tell him how I don't want to be in contact with my dad?

"Thanks for the advice," I said coldly, "but my father's made his choice about who he wants to live with." A few miles passed and I realized that in my hatred towards what my father did that I didn't realize he was trying to help. I blinked a few times and was about to apologize when he spoke.

"So if the gods fight," He said, "will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?" I put my head against the backpack Ares had given us, and closed my eyes.

Percy's not the son of Poseidon I imagined he would be. He wasn't stuck up and thought he was better at everything. He wasn't a rich kid who lived his life to the fullest. He was better because he was a loyal and brave. A hero that just wanted to protect the ones he love.

"I don't know what my mom will do. I just know I'll fight next to you." I told him, and I didn't know why I said that, it just felt like I needed to say it. Maybe it's because I've been pretending to hate him when I didn't after all.

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?" He didn't answer so I closed my eyes. Finally realizing what I truly felt for the son of Poseidon.


End file.
